poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The team splits up/Mac's team lands on Ysmault
This is how The team splits up and Mac's team lands on Ysmault goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. then cut to the Watchtower Mac Grimborn: So the energy gave our friends some kind of... emotions. hugs Mac facepalms Batman: Mac, do you know the other Lanterns? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, Star Sapphire, Indigo-1, Saint Walker, my friends, and my enemies, Sinestro, Atrocitus, and Larfleeze. Batman: Then we need their help. Mac Grimborn: One problem: How can we get Sinestro, Larfleeze, and Atrocitus to help us? Green Lantern: Maybe we don't need to ask. Mac Grimborn: But get their power batteries. Mums: Why is Cheetah using my mirror? sees Cheetah braiding her hair in Mums' mirror suddenly gets an idea changes everyone's clothes gets his SPD Quantum Ranger suit Lantern tags along Archerina, Deviot, and Onikage join in Cheetah: Great idea, Quantum Ranger. The Joker: I'm Batman. Onikage: What is the plan? Mac Grimborn: Green Lantern will be our prisoners, trading him to his enemies, then he'll sneak to get the power batteries. and Kamdor join in raises his hand smiles walks towards them invites them on their quest leave Superman: Maybe these guys should come with me to the fortress. Flurious: You have a fortress? Superman: Of course. takes the others we cut to Ysmault ship lands as Bleez watches looks around head on to Atrocitus' throne room appears Bleez: Atrocitus, intruders have arrived, and the other seems to be a Power Ranger. Atrocitus: A Power Ranger?! Let me show them the true power of rage! conjures a Red Lantern Bull and attacks Mac's team Robin: What is that thing?! Green Lantern: A Red Lantern Bull. Mac Grimborn: Atrocitus' creation. battle the Red Bull as Mac defeats it gets up from the rocks team approaches him turns to them suddenly notices Mac Atrocitus: Mac Grimborn?! Mac Grimborn: Atrocitus. Atrocitus: What do you want, Quantum Ranger?! Mac Grimborn: It's not what we want, but you want, and it's Green Lantern. puts down Green Lantern Solomon Grundy: Uh! That was me! Pulled muscle when I threw him down. Artocitus: What do you want in return? Mac Grimborn: Your help in conquering Earth and destroying the Power Rangers. Atrocitus: You'd think I'd waste my time with a Quantum Ranger like Grimborn on a stupid planet like Earth?! Batman: We don't want to waste your time, just put us in charge and then you can go. Artocitus: I'm going to need something more than just Green Lantern... to Wonder Woman We should go out to dinner. Wonder Woman: I'd rather starve! Artocitus: You're my kind of woman! chuckles looks at him approaches him Atrocitus: You seek help in destroying the Power Rangers? nods his head Atrocitus: You have a reputation, Mac. they talk, Green Lantern grabs Atrocitus' power battery Atrocitus: I like a girl with spirit. Too many women round here don't get me. power battery gets stuck and Green Lantern struggles to grab it Green Lantern: Oh come on you stupid... ugh! tries taking it as Atrocitus is still talking to Mac Lantern succeeds in grabbing the power battery Green Lantern: Strange... It let me have the lantern when I got angry. Lantern's hand signals Mac's team Robin: On second thought, we don't need your help! Atrocitus: What?! Mac Grimborn: We were joking. Atrocitus: You made a joke?! You thought I was funny?! looks at him Mac Grimborn: Yes, and I have other ways in destroying the Power Rangers. is angry Atrocitus: You're making me angry! More than normal!